Jean Gabin
Jean Gabin (17 de mayo de 1904 - 15 de noviembre de 1976) fue un destacado actor y héroe de guerra francés. Biografía Sus comienzos Jean-Alexis Moncorgé nació en París, Francia, creció en la villa de Mériel en el départament de Seine-et-Oise a unos 35 km al Norte de la capital francesa. Fue hijo de actores de cabaret, donde el llegó a trabajar a la edad de 19 años, integrándose al negocio a través de una producción del Folies Bergères. Continuó preparándose en un montón de papeles pequeños antes de hacerse militar. Después de completar su servicio militar, Gabin retornó al negocio del entretenimiento, trabajando bajo el nombre artístico de Jean Gabin y consiguiendo trabajo en algunos teatros de variedades y operetas. Él era parte de una compañía del ejército que viajó a América del Sur, y a su regreso encontró trabajo en el Moulin Rouge. Estrena la Java de Doudoune de José Padilla. Sus demostraciones y puesta en escena comenzaron a hacerse famosos, lo que le permitió actuar en dos filmes de cine mudo en 1928. Carrera como actor de cine Dos años después, logró hacer con facilidad la transición al cine sonoro en una producción de Pathé Frères titulada Chacun sa Chance. Desempeñando papeles secundario, Gabin hizo una docena de películas durante los siguientes cuatro años, donde destacan filmes dirigidos por Maurice y Jacques Tourneur. Sin embargo, ganó el verdadero reconocimiento por su papel en Maria Chapdelaine (1934), una producción dirigida por Julien Duvivier. Actuó como héroe en el drama de guerra titulado La Bandera (1936), siendo esta segunda película, dirigida por Duvivier, la que lo estableció como una estrella importante. Al año siguiente trabajó nuevamente en conjunto con Duvivier, esta vez en Pépé le Moko, que llegó a ser primera en los Grossing Films de 1937, su popularidad trajo a Jean Gabin el reconocimiento internacional. El mismo año actuó en la obra maestra de Jean Renoir: La Grande Illusion, un filme antibélico que tuvo un increíble éxito, estando en las carteleras de un cine de Nueva York por seis meses. Las ofertas de Hollywood se multiplicaron, pero Gabin las rechazó hasta el brote de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Después de la ocupación alemana de Francia, Gabin se llevó a Duvivier y Renoir a Estados Unidos. Se divorció de su segunda esposa en 1939, mientras que en su estadía en Hollywood tuvo un romance con la actriz Marlene Dietrich. Sin embargo sus películas en América no tuvieron demasiado éxito. Una personalidad difícil con un ego demasiado alto, le hicieron daño a su carrera en Hollywood mientras trabajaba para RKO Pictures. Haciendo una película para RKO quiso que Dietrich fuera protagonista junto con él, pero su demanda fue rechazada por el estudio. Finalmente lo excluyeron del proyecto. Jean Gabin estuvo junto con el General Charles de Gaulle en las Fuerzas de la Francia Libre, obteniendo la Médaille Militaire y la Croix de Guerre por su valor peleando con los Aliados en el Norte de África. Después del Día D, Gabin entró con las tropas aliadas a liberar París. En 1946, Gabin fue empleado por Marcel Carné como actor principal en la película Les Portes de la Nuit, pero su comportamiento egoísta lo dejó fuera nuevamente. Él encontró, finalmente, un productor francés que lo quería a él y a Marlene Dietrich juntos en el filme Martin Roumagnac, pero no tuvo éxito y la relación entre ellos pronto se disolvió. En 1947 Gabin volvió a la escena, pero nuevamente la producción fue un desastre financiero. En 1949, en una producción de René Clément, Au-Delà Des Grilles, tuvo el protagonismo y lograron ganar un Oscar a la mejor película extranjera. A pesar de este reconocimiento, a la película no le fue bien en la taquilla francesa. La carrera de Jean Gabin parecía dirigirse al olvido. No obstante, logró hacer en 1954 una aparición en el filme Touchez pas au grisbi. Dirigida por Jacques Becker, su presentación obtuvo una crítica favorable, y la película fue un éxito internacional. Durante los siguientes 20 años Garbin hizo más de 50 películas. Jean Gabin murió de un infarto agudo de miocardio en el suburbio parisino de Neuilly-sur-Seine. Su cuerpo fue incinerado, recibió honores militares y sus cenizas fueron esparcidas en el mar, por un barco militar. Considerado como una de las grandes estrellas del cine francés, fue miembro de la Legión de Honor. El Musée Jean Gabin ubicado en su pueblo natal contiene información destacada de su filmografía y su carrera militar. Selección de sus películas * 1930: Ohé! les valises * 1930: On demande un dompteur or Les lions * 1930: Méphisto (by Henri Debain and Georges Vinter) * 1930: Chacun sa chance * 1934: Maria Chapdelaine * 1935: Golgotha (by Julien Duvivier) * 1935: La Bandera * 1936: The Lower Depths (Les Bas-fonds) * 1937: Pépé le Moko * 1937: La gran ilusión (La Grande illusion) * 1937: Le Messager * 1937: Gueule d'amour * 1938: Port of Shadows (Le quai des brumes) * 1938: The Human Beast (La Bête humaine) (by Jean Renoir) * 1939: Le Jour se lève (Daybreak) (by Marcel Carné) * 1942: Moontide * 1946: Martin Roumagnac (The Room Upstairs) (by Georges Lacombe) * 1949: The Walls of Malapaga (Italian: Le mura di Malapaga, French: Au-delà des grilles) (by René Clément) * 1952: Le Plaisir (by Max Ophüls) * 1954: Touchez pas au grisbi (Don't Touch the Loot) (by Jacques Becker) * 1954: Razzia sur la chnouf (Razzia in Paris) (by Henri Decoin) * 1956: La Traversée de Paris (de Claude Autant-Lara) : Grandgil * 1955: French Cancan (by Jean Renoir) * 1958: Les Misérables * 1959: Archimède, le clochard (The Magnificent Tramp) (by Gilles Grangier) * 1960: Le Président (by Henri Verneuil) * 1961: Le cave se rebiffe (The Counterfeiters of Paris) (by Gilles Grangier) * 1962: Un singe en hiver (by Henri Verneuil) with Jean-Paul Belmondo * 1962: Le Gentleman d'Epsom (by Gilles Grangier) * 1963: Mélodie en sous-sol (by Henri Verneuil) * 1963: Maigret voit rouge (by Gilles Grangier) * 1964: Monsieur (by Jean-Paul Le Chanois) * 1964: L'Âge ingrat (by Gilles Grangier) * 1965: Le Tonnerre de Dieu (by Denys de La Patellière) * 1965: Du rififi à Paname (by Denys de La Patellière) * 1966: Le Jardinier d'Argenteuil (by Jean-Paul Le Chanois) * 1967: Le Soleil des voyous (by Jean Delannoy) with Robert Stack * 1968: Le Pacha (by Georges Lautner) * 1968: Le Tatoué (by Denys de La Patellière) * 1969: Sous le signe du taureau (by Gilles Grangier) * 1969: Le Clan des Siciliens (by Henri Verneuil) with Alain Delon * 1970: La Horse (by Pierre Granier-Deferre) - Auguste Maroilleur * 1971: Le Chat - Julien Bouin * 1971: Le Drapeau noir flotte sur la marmite - Victor Ploubaz * 1972: Le Tueur - Commissaire Le Guen * 1973: L'Affaire Dominici - Gaston Dominici * 1973: Deux hommes dans la ville - Germain Cazeneuve * 1974: Verdict - Leguen * 1976: Échos de plateau * 1976: L'Année sainte - Max Lambert Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de cine de Francia Categoría:Parisinos Categoría:Militares franceses de la Segunda Guerra Mundial Categoría:Actores de cine mudo Categoría:Muertes por complicaciones cardiovasculares Categoría:Fallecidos por leucemia az:Jan Qaben be:Жан Габэн be-x-old:Жан Габэн bg:Жан Габен bs:Jean Gabin ca:Jean Gabin cs:Jean Gabin de:Jean Gabin en:Jean Gabin eo:Jean Gabin fa:ژان گابن fi:Jean Gabin fr:Jean Gabin he:ז'אן גאבן hr:Jean Gabin hu:Jean Gabin id:Jean Gabin it:Jean Gabin ja:ジャン・ギャバン ka:ჟან გაბენი ko:장 가뱅 la:Ioannes Gabin lb:Jean Gabin mk:Жан Габен nl:Jean Gabin pl:Jean Gabin pt:Jean Gabin ro:Jean Gabin ru:Габен, Жан sh:Jean Gabin sv:Jean Gabin tr:Jean Gabin uk:Жан Габен